Farah
= Overview = Farah is the former Queen of Egypt, the mother of current Queen Opala and her sister Osira, and a possible party member in the first game. She is a constant target of lust, due to her having the largest bust in all of Egypt, and possibly Namaria as well (though Latex would argue that point). This suits her fine, despite her being 42 years old and the mother of three children. The father of her two human daughters was the late Egyptian pharaoh named Nasir, a brave and kindhearted warrior King. Farah fell in love with Nasir as a young woman during her career in belly dancing. Her third child, Nehas, was fathered by one of the Egyptian war horses, and a secret to most people. Legend of Queen Opala In The Legend of Queen Opala, Farah can be recruited as a party member. There are four possible visual sex sequences with Lady Farah. The hero and her stallion son both please and are pleased by her in the first. The second, if the hero makes the correct moves involves her sneaking into his bed at the palace. The third one is only seen if you take the bad direction and is Osira's servant monsters raping Farah. The forth scene is only accomplished if you have her on your team and do a lot of sailing. The ship is attacked by an octobreeder who, if you let him, will have his way with her. There are also 3 audio scenes between her and the hero -- sex, breast, and anal -- that can be revisited any time that the hero visits her room or, after convincing her to stay at his house, goes home. Stats/Skills Note: Opala, Farah, and Osira all have special equipment that is unique to them. This means that they cannot equip any regular equipment (weapons and armor), and only their accessory can be freely replaced. However, their defense is tied greatly to the accessory they join with, so removing it tends to drastically weaken them in this respect. For example, Farah's PDEF and MDEF both drop by 100 if her Matriarch's Bracelet is removed. Legend of Queen Opala 2 At the start of Legend of Queen Opala 2, we find that Farah has been transported to Namaria with Opala by way of Shadow Spike. She was then subsequently taken and sold to slave traders. In fact, one of the early quests involves finding and rescuing her from the Slave Tower in Rockgard Village. After rescuing her, she will then tag along as a non-playable party character, showing up with the other party members in taverns. The character will also be able to unlock special scenes and certain sex scenes by having her around. As with most other female characters in LOQO 2, the Hero is allowed to make choices in conversations that will affect his relationship status with Farah. Relationship Points Relationship points with Farah can be gained or lost during both quest events and conversations inside of taverns. Each item below has a description of when the points can be affected, the relationship points to be gained or lost by the Hero's choice, and the specific choice that results in the change. Note: So far there are two possible sex scenes that can be unlocked through increasing relationship with Farah, and one that can be accessed once you have finished madam Sonya's quests. * The first sex scene, unlocked after three taverns, is triggered when the Hero enters an Inn. As he walks in, the player will lose control of forward motion and the scene will begin. The drawings are different for the western and eastern versions of the game, but in the end, Farah will give Kai a tit-job. The more of the enlargement pills taken by the hero (max is 26), the more impressed she will be with the size of his schwanzstucker. * The second is a sex scene with Gabe the Horseman, unlocked after the seventh tavern, and after three conversations with Gabe. You will be required to pay 5000 gold to see it, so be prepared the third time you visit Gabe. * The third scene will trigger when you talk to madam Sonya, after you completed the brothel-related quests. She will suggest that Farah put on a "special" show for the customers. Quest related choices * Slave Tower in Rockgard Village, after watching Farah have sex with the male prisoners ** +1: Tell Farah her attitude toward sex seems liberated. ** -1: Tell Farah her attitude toward sex seems disgusting. * Slave Tower in Rockgard Village, upon freeing Farah from slavery ** +1: Outside the slave tower in Rockgard Village after freeing Farah, tell her you would never leave her behind. * Mount Dreadclaw, after battling the two Giga Plumps ** +1: Choose to search for Opala and the artifacts. ** -1: Choose to search only for the artifacts. Tavern choices * First Tavern ** +1: Tell her she looks fantastic. ** -1: Tell her she is old. * Second Tavern ** +1: Tell her you would protect her from the Octobreeder. ** -1: Say 'W-well, umm...' when asked if you would protect her. * Third Tavern ** +1: Choose 'Water...? Oh, right!'. ** -1: Choose 'Meh, I'll manage.'. * Fourth Tavern ** +1: Choose 'And who can blame him?'. ** -1: Choose 'He should've known better.'. * Fifth Tavern ** +1: Choose 'And you were okay with it?'. ** -1: Choose 'You were a simple whore...?'. * Sixth Tavern ** +1: Choose 'W-Why do I find that...hot?'. ** -1: Choose 'Animals...? That's disgusting!'. * Seventh Tavern - This dialogue unlocks the possibility to see the sex scene between Farah and Gabe the Horseman. ** +1: Choose 'It changes nothing, Farah.'. ** -1: Choose 'I don't know...'. * Eighth Tavern ** +1: Choose "U-Uph, you're so sexy!'. ** -1: Choose "Because you embarrass me!". * Ninth Tavern ** +1: Choose "You're a Goddess Yourself" ** -1: Choose "I don't know about that..." * Tenth Tavern (Final tavern, determines love interest) ** +1: Choose "I can't resist you, Farah." ** -1: Choose "My heart belongs to Opala." ** -1: Choose "My heart belongs to Osira." Legend of Queen Opala Origin Two versions of Farah appear in Origin. For more on her alternative version, see Young Farah. The original Farah is first seen in Brightstone, where we learn she is part of a delegation visiting from Namaria. Age: 43 Gender: Female Occupation: Retired Queen Relationship Points * First meeting in Brightstone ** +1: "You look so young and firm" ** -1: "I do see a few rare wrinkles" * Brightstone, in the bath after informing mayor of Frederick's death. ** +1: "Surely we'll do more...?" / "Yes, ma'am...!" ** -1: "I have no interest in that" / "I'm flattered, but no thanks" * Brightstone after meeting Osira for the first time. ** +1: "She is a problem for us both" / "No, I want to help if I can" (depends on alignment) ** Second option has no effect on relationship point total. * Zweibelle's Laboratory when you rescue her. ** +1: automatically obtained by agreeing to spare the Gai'deld. = Appearances in other games = Due to her popularity, Farah as appeared in games outside the series. Since Swegabe has little to no objections with other people using her characters, and welcomes the use of them in games, fanfics etc. Games including Farah: * Meet n Fuck: Magic Book. * Day of the Matriarch. by Tanquol (Cancelled, however the art from the game can be obtained by donating $5 to the artist Tanquol) * Untitled Farah game, by Coreless (In development)